Helping another World
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Giving another a hand
1. Chapter 1

Super Powerful Harry, Genius eidetic memory Harry, rich Harry,10th degree black of karate, judo, tae kwon do, kido, ku fung, jujitsu, Master swordsman, Flying, Ki Energy master(as strong as ultra instinct goku), starts week after they become rangers, Kim/Harry/Trini/Karone/Duclea/Ashley/ofc, Tom/Kat,Jason/Emily,Zack/Angela,Billy/ofc,Adam/Tayna,Rocky/Aisha

Wiccan powers

**Advanced Electrokinesis** \- The ability to shoot extremely powerful beam-like blasts of pure electricity.

**Advanced Fire Throwing** \- The ability to shoot a beam of highly concentrated, torch-like fire.

**Advanced Telekinesis** \- An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy.

**Alchemy**\- The medieval forerunner of chemistry, based on the supposed transformation of matter. It was concerned particularly with attempts to convert base metals into gold or to find a universal elixir.

**Calling** \- The ability to _call_ or summon inanimate objects into one's hand at will.

**Deflection** \- The ability to deflect the active powers of others.

**Electrokinesis** \- The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning

**Energy Balls** \- The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy.

**Energy Beam** \- The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy.

**Enhanced Intuition** \- The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs. Most often this ability is developed from psychic powers such as Premonition.

**Fear Amplification** \- The ability to amplify another being's fear.

**Fear Projection** \- A powerful ability to project others' fears to reality. It is associated with Fear Amplification.

**Fireballs** \- The ability to generate balls of fire.

**Fire Throwing** \- The ability to throw streams of fire from the hands.

**Force Fields** \- The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force.

**Glamouring** \- The ability to change appearance to look like another person by creating an illusion around the user.

**Healing** \- The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others.

**High Resistance** \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

**Invisibility** \- The ability to become unseen by the naked eye.

**Knowledge Absorption** \- The ability to psychically absorb knowledge from other people.

**Life Draining** \- The ability to drain the life force out of someone.

**Luck Granting** \- The ability to grant luck or bad luck to others.

**Memory Manipulation** \- The ability to manipulate the memories of others, such as erasing and altering them.

**Mind Manipulation** \- The ability to manipulate the minds of others.

**Nature Enhancement** \- The ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants.

**Psychokinesis** \- The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis.

**Pyrokinesis** \- The ability to generate and control fire.

**Regeneration** \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

**Remote Teleportation** \- The ability to teleport other people from one place to another without physical contact with that person or teleporting oneself.

**Sensing** \- The ability to sense the location of other people.

**Shapeshifting** \- The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body.

**Technopathy** \- The ability to control and manipulate technology.

**Telekinesis** \- The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands.

**Teleportation** \- The movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space.

Chapter 1

Harry is scribing runes on the ground of the great hall of Hogwarts, he is going to a new world. He is the last human on earth after the war with Voldemort so he has decided to leave and go to another world. He is done, he looks around and says goodbye hogwarts ut me ad novum terrarum,ut me ad novum terrarum, ut me ad novum terrarum,ut me ad novum terrarum and a portal opens and he steps through.

Angel Grove, California

Goldar go and check out that energy spike at once empress, rangers go and check out that powerful surge, right on it Zordon says the rangers. Harry steps through the portal and sees he is in some hillish plains, he is about to check the area when he is accounsted. You are coming with me human says a ugly monkey with armor, I think not Harry says and gets in a defensive stance. Goldar go to attack but Harry is to quick, before Goldar notices or can stop him he has a big hole in his stomach, no he says coughing up blood and dying. You may have beat me but I will be avenged says Goldar on his last breath when the rangers appear. Who are you all he says in a tone that they better tell the truth, we are not here to attack you says Jason. Harry lets up, do you take our Goldar asks Zach, yeah I did, rangers report back to the command center and bring him. Would you be willing to come back to our base with us, yeah but don't do anything, Kim( Vanessa Hudges) takes his hand and they teleport back to the command Center.

**Command Center**

They teleport in and Harry looks around at the technology here but he was interrupted by Zordon's voice. Greetings my name is Zordon of the planet Eltar. It's good to meet you I'm Henirich Potter and I'm from a different universe. How did you end up here asked Kimberly, I used a spell to open a portal to a new world. Can you tell me the year, it's August 8th 1993, so I traveled 5 years in the past to a new world Harry said. Well I guess this world is my new home, can you tell me about that monkey I killed. His name is Goldar and he works for the evil space witch Rita Repulsa, her goal is to conquer the world universe. Well could you use some extra help in fighting het asked Harry, yes we could well consider myself your ally. Just then the alarms sounded, Zordon Rita herself is attacking the park herself, alright guys we have to go and stop her, I will come with you said Harry and they all teleported out.

**Angel Grove Park**

Rita is pissed off her top general is dead and she will take her anger out on earth, stop right there Rita. Rangers she yelled, I will avenge Goldar, so you are Rita Repulsa said Harry, who are you she demanded, the person who will end you and here she was pissed. Putties attack and the rangers engage the putties and Harry went for Rita, today is reckoning Repulsa and she through a dark spell at him which he batted away. She conjured a ball of energy to throw at him and he batted it away again, he then disarms her taking her wand in his hand and stuns her, he ties her up in chains he conjured and at this time the others are done fighting the putties. They come over to Harry and sees that he has beaten Rita, Harry they asked shocked how did you beat her, she was easy to beat. Well should we take her back to the command center and they all nodded.

**Command Center**

Rangers once again you have more than met my expectations, Zordon does this mean that we have won the war the alliance of evil no, there are more powerful beings than Rita herself out there. I believe we should interrogate her said Harry, that is a good idea voiced Zordon. Harry conjured a vial of veritaserum, this is a truth serum which will make her reveal everything for 1 hour. Harry makes her drink veritaserum and her eyes become blank.

What is your name Rita Repulsa

Who do you work for Dark Specter the grand monarch of all evil

What is your goal to destroy Zordon and the earth

What are the plans for the alliance of evil to enslave the galaxy and destruction of all that is good, Dark Specter plans to launch an assault on earth in 5 years to capture Zordon that's all I know

Who are the members of the alliance of evil, Lord Zedd, machine empire, space pirate Divatox, master Vile, dark Konda, Eclitor, Astroma, with Dark Specter as leader.

Is your base protected in anyway not with me not there anyone can go up there and destroy bamboo, squatt and finster

Is there any weapons that can help the light side yes my spell book and spaceships, how many ships are there, 8

Pretty soon the hour was up and she looked pissed off, rangers go home tomorrow we will attack Rita's base and they all teleported out, Zordon I know a spell that can bind her to me but it is sex based spell, he thought about and gave him the ok, you can use the bed chambers in the back. Harry takes her to the chambers and starts to do the ritual. He strips her of her clothes as she struggles, he notices she has a good looking body. He takes pants and boxers, lines his dick up with her pussy and enters her, he he starts to fuck and after 10 minutes he notices she is moaning to this, he eventually cums inside her and says, Deserant circumda tibi semper magis I confractus ad me et non ferundum hoc onust, Deserant circumda tibi semper magis I confractus ad me et non ferundum hoc onust, Deserant circumda tibi semper magis I confractus ad me et non ferundum hoc onust(Bind to a deeper 1 break and intolerable to me this task). He pulls out of her, master are you ok she says, yes stay here Harry says as he goes back into the command center. Zordon, yes Harry tomorrow what are we going to do with her other servants, turn them over to the eltarian council he says ok. How long before somebody else comes and takes her place, I give it a year before another threat arrives, ok I will take Rita's skill and knowledge and dispose of her. Zordon nods his head and his tube goes blank, Harry goes back inside of the room and sees Rita looking at him and decides to have some fun. Suck me he says and she eagerly take his dick in her mouth and sucks him off. Damn this bitch is really good at dick sucking, so he is getting head he points his wand at her head and says ''Memorium et Scholar Totalus Magic. With that Harry pulled a long strand of silver memories from Rita, connecting the strand to the crystal, which absorbed and stored the memories, learnt skills and knowledge for use later. He then did the final spell and ritual, Focusing solely on Rita , he cast a different spell from the Slytherin Family Grimoire ''Seco Sempra Rita Repulsa Magica Totalis, Seco Sempra Rita Repulsa Magica Totalis, Seco Sempra Rita Repulsa Magica Totalis''. Harry felt the sudden absence of Rita's magic as the woman lost consciousness. Well she is a squib, I guess she can be a real human then, change her looks so nobody will ever know what has happened to her.

**Next Day**

Everybody is in the command center waiting to invade Rita's Palace, Harry has a helmet like the rangers so he can breath on the moon. Rangers says Zordon your goal to take the others into custody and get as many weapons of Rita's as possible. Right Zordon and they all teleport to the moon base.

**Rita's Palace**

They land in the foyer and sees Bamboo, Squatt and Finister and Harry stuns them. Come on guys let's ransack the palace Harry said and they go throughout the palace. Harry finds her spell book and staff, he goes into her lair and sees the spaceships she was talking about, there are actually 7 single spaceships and 1 3 x's the size of Hogwarts. He goes through things and is shocked at what he finds another power coin, it has a dragon symbol on it. The last thing he finds is her potion book and plans for assault on the universe. He also find something about a zeo crystal, which is said to be the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. Hey Zordon says Harry, yes Harry voiced Zordon, I want to go fetch the Zeo crystal. I will teleport you to the cave of deception, ok I have shrunk down everything I got from her bedroom and secret lair. Harry is did teleported down to the cave of deception, Harry be careful you will find all types of illusions down there, I will Zordon. He wanders around before a rock wall opens up and he walks through it. He kept on walking before he comes upon the site of his parents, we died because of you yelled his mother, you were a waste of potter blood said his dad, however he walks through them and they disappear. He keeps going till he comes upon another scene, this time his friends, you let use die Harry screamed his dead girlfriend Katie Bell. And once again he walks through the mist, he keeps walking till he comes upon the crystal, he sees it sparkling in 6 different colors. He goes and grabs it, he is met with a little ressentance but is able to take it, he runs back to the front of the entrance, Zordon I have it and is teleported back to the command center.

**Command Center**

Harry arrives back at the command center where everybody else is waiting for him. Zordon here is the zeo crystal, ayi ayi you got the crystal Harry Alpha said happily. The rangers all show what they got from Rita's palace, weapons, gold, and jewelry. Harry shows her spell book, potion book, her ships he shrunk down, plans about the assault on the galaxy and he shows them the green dragon coin. I never thought I would ever see that coin again voiced Zordon, are their any more coins said Harry, yes I have a white coin still but the wielder has not moved to town yet. Ok so what do we with this 1 Jason asked Zordon, a morpher appears in Harry's hand, give it a try Harry Zordon says and he does, Dragon power and he morphs into the green ranger. His magic sings in harmony with these powers, he takes off his helmet, welcome aboard Harry Zordon says. Zordon was the last carrier of this coin a wizard he asks Harry, yes why do you ask, because my magic sings in harmony with this coin. Yes the green powers were made for a wizard says Zordon. Zordon what are we going to do with these weapons of Rita asks Trini, we are going to use these of our arsenal he says. I will be making copies of these books and Zordon something tells me that this book has the knowledge to free you of your imprisonment. I hope you are right Harry voiced Zordon and all the rangers hoped Zordon could be free. Zordon the spaceships are the size of 2 story 4 bedroom homes and the mega ship can easily fit about 5,000 people in it, so I propose we all use our own spaceships and the big 1 use if we ever have to carry people more than 7 with use, that is a good idea Harry said Zordon. I will tie them to each of use said Harry, that way only we can operate them voiced Harry. Rangers you can go home and rest, I will not call you all for probably another month or so, so take time to relax and with that they all teleported to the command center. Zordon I have decided after tonight I finish on the spaceships I will unload my properties into this world. I will also bring my elves out of their enchanted sleep, Zordon nodded will you join the rangers at school when they start back in the fall. I have not decided, are you and Alpha able to make me some background info like ssn, birth certificate, we are I will have Alpha do that tonight. Ok I better get started on those ships then Harry said as Zordon Face in the tube became blank. He went to the room where Rita was at, Rita yes master she says, how do those ships work, they are tied to a person's DNA. I never got a chance to DNA tie them to anyone but I can show you she says. Good another thing I'm the new green ranger, will this power hurt me in anyway, no because I did not bind the powers to myself yet. Another thing do you know how to let Zordon out of his imprisonment, yes I will tell you the reversal spell. Are you able to carry my children to term, yes my pregnancy will only last a month though because of my race of people. You know I took your magic though right, yes I know but it will not make a difference. Tell me about your race, I was born in the Alterran race of magic users, I have 3 brothers and a sister growing up, I was loved by my parents and siblings. Then 1 day Master Vile showed up and attacked our planet, we were in stalemate for about 10 years when the King of the planet offered myself and little brother up to Master Vile. We were turned into his evil soldiers and forced to do his bidding, so you were originally not evil, no master I was not. How far are we from your planet, we are about 1 week's journey from Jugson my world. After they finished talking Harry went down to work on the ships, as he was working on them he noticed that there is a spell that will update the technology on the ship, he says the spell and he sees ship updates before his very eyes, he does the same with the rest of them and then he sees the ships turn into the colors for each ranger with the megaship turning in 7 colors all together. Well my theory of this ships belonging with rangers have proven true and he finishes the ships and goes in the main base. Zordon he says, yes Harry, I have the spell to release you do you want me to do it now, yes Harry. Ok here goes nothing hararuni mn hdha alsijn al'abead, hararuni mn hdha alsijn al'abead, hararuni mn hdha alsijn al'abead(Free me of this dimensional imprisonment) The light up the whole command center and his tube glows bright yellow before it dies down. Harry then sees a 6'0 tall man with brown blondish hair and a muscular build Harry you freed I can not thank you enough Zordon says, think nothing of it Harry voiced.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Wives, New Planet, new ranger, pregnancy, baby born and Lord Zedd arrival

7e34909d

The past couple of weeks have been very relaxing for the rangers, no Rita there to mess with them. When they came the next day to the command center they were shocked to see Zordon not in his tube, Zordon how are you out of the tube asked Zack, Harry was able to lift the spell on me. That is wonderful Kim said blushing at Harry, what does this mean for use asked Trini, don't worry you all are still rangers said Zordon. I will on you help in major problems. I will help Alpha with day to day operations, speaking of operations Harry were you successful, everyone you are looking at the new king of Potterian. What is Potterian asked Kimberly, it is the new magical nation of the world, it is the size of Russia in the northern pacific ocean. So how will nation be populated with only you as a magic user asked Billy, don't worry I rectify that soon. I have the ships ready for use Zordon Harry said, they are blood bonded to us. That is wonderful news Harry, everyone you can go home and relax since there is no current threat at this time and with that the rangers went back home.

Zordon I have decided to start me a harem to populate my new nation, Zordon nodded, are you going to ask Kimberly and Trinity to join since your magic is bound to them now. How did you know asked Harry, I could sense it as soon as you 3 were in the same area. Well I have to break the news to them soon, I was just trying to ease them into it, well I would not wait too long said Zordon. I tell them today as a matter of fact, Kim Trini(Katie Leung) yes Harry they said, in a couple hours can you meet me back at the command center voiced Harry, sure thing they said. A couple hours later they were in The room Harry was using with Rita in the side room. So Harry what did you want to talk to us about, well you 2 know that I'm magical right and they nodded, well my magic has latched on to you 2 and created a bond, what type of bond asked Trini.

A soul bond between use and 4 other women, they were shocked and in Kim's happy, she has developed a secret crush on him and Trini has also started to like him. Kim and Trini looked at each other, how do we accept the bond asked Kim, though consummation. They both blushed, ok so we have to have sex they thought, well I accept the bond but l"m not ready for that just yet said Trini. I'am says Kim, well can do it tonight says Harry, good my mother is out of town, ok I will come and get you around 6:00 he said they both left but not before giving him a kiss on the teleports home to get ready for Kimberly, he made sure that the bed was good and soft. And at 6:00 he went and got her, teleporting inside her room, are you ready he asked and she shook her head yes, hey Kim how old he asked, well I'm 16 ok I'm 18 so 2 years is not a big deal. He takes her hand and teleports them to his castle.

**Potterian **

They appear in the master suite which is 3x's the size of her mother's house. She goes over to the bed and sit down on it, well are you ready because I Am she says shockingly to him. She stands up and takes off her robe and shows him her body, she has C-cup titties with pink nipples, fresh shaved pussy and nice plump ass with hips and curves. Well what are you waiting for she says

**Lemon Warning**

He takes off his clothes and Kim sees the first boy ever naked, he kisses her and they fall onto the bed making out with each other. He caresses her her pussy with his finger and sticks his finger inside of her pussy. Have you ever had sex before he asks, no but I have suck dick before she says, ever you ever gotten your pussy ate and Kim says no. Well there is a first time for everything, but first let me play some music

_**Erotica, romance**_

_**My name is Dita**_

_**I'll be your mistress tonight**_

_**I'd like to put you in a trance**_

_**If I take you from behind**_

_**Push myself into your mind**_

_**When you least expect it**_

_**Will you try and reject it**_

Harry kisses her pussy lips and she moans to it, eventually he sticks his tongue her pussy lips. Harry starts licking her pussy and she moans to it and puts her hand on top of his head, yes Harry keep on going she says. He then uses parseltongue on her, YES FUCK HARRY KEEP ON GOING THIS IS SO FUCKING GOOD SHE SCREAMS. She cums a little while later

**If I'm in charge**

**And I treat you like a child**

**Will you let yourself go wild**

**Let my mouth go where it wants to**

**Give it up, do as I say**

**Give it up and let me have my way**

**I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck**

**I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to**

**I'd like to put you in a trance, all over**

**Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body**

**Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body**

**Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body**

**Erotic, erotic**

Damn that was great, she grins let me repay the favor and she bends down to suck his dick. Shit Kim he says as she takes his whole dick inside of her mouth while licking around the head.

**Once you put your hand in the flame**

**You can never be the same**

**There's a certain satisfaction**

**In a little bit of pain**

**I can see you understand me**

**Tell that you're the same**

**If you're afraid, well rise above**

**I only hurt the ones I love**

She bobs her head up and down on his dick while trying to suck the life out of his manhood. I wonder if he really does like my dick sucking skills, damn for a virgin she shows know how to suck a good dick he thought as he cums inside of her mouth.

**Give it up, do as I say**

**Give it up and let me have my way**

**I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck**

**I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to**

**I'd like to put you in a trance, all over**

**Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body**

**Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body**

**Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body**

**Erotic, erotic**

She crawls on top of him and asks, can I be on top and Harry nods his head yes. She takes his dick and lines it up with her pussy and sinks down on his dick and feels her hymen breaking.

**Erotica, romance**

**I'd like to put you in a trance**

**Erotica, romance**

**Put your hands all over my body**

**I don't think you know what pain is**

**I don't think you've gone that way**

**I could bring you so much pleasure**

**I'll come to you when you say**

She rocks her hips up and down on his dick while he holds her hips, damn I did not know sex could be this good thought Kimberly. They both keep thrusting their hips into each other with his balls slapping into her ass.

**Once you put your hand in the flame**

**You can never be the same**

**There's a certain satisfaction**

**In a little bit of pain**

**I can see you understand me**

**Tell that you're the same**

**If you're afraid, well rise above**

**I only hurt the ones I love**

**Give it up, do as I say**

**Give it up and let me have my way**

**I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck**

**I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to**

**I'd like to put you in a trance, all over**

**Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body**

**Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body**

**Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body**

**Erotic, erotic**

**Erotica, romance**

**I'd like to put you in a trance**

**Erotica, romance**

**Put your hands all over my body**

**don't think you know what pain is**

**I don't think you've gone that way**

**I could bring you so much pleasure**

**I'll come to you when you say**

**I know you want me**

**I'm not gonna hurt you**

**I'm not gonna hurt you**

**Just close your eyes**

**Erotic, erotic, erotic**

**Put your hands all over my body**

**All over me**

O Harry your dick feels so good I want you to put a baby in me she said in a lust filled gaze.

**Erotica, give it up, give it up, romance**

**I'd like to put you in a trance**

**Erotica, give it up, give it up, romance**

**I like to do a different kind of**

**Erotica, give it up, give it up, romance**

**I'd like to put you in a trance**

**Erotica, romance**

**Put your hands all over my body**

**Only the one that hurts you**

**Can make you feel better**

**Only the one that inflicts pain**

**Can take it away**

**Erotica**

I'm cumming said Harry and he unleashes a huge load inside of her, little did they know Kimberly had just gotten pregnant.

**End of Lemon**

My god Harry if I knew sex was that good I would have jumped you our first day together. Well you are now Queen Kimberly Potter of Potterian, Trini will take the Peverell name and be Lady Trinity Peverell and the other 4 woman will have to take on other names. Hey Kim would you like to be magical he asked, you can make me a witch he asked, yes I can, hell yes I would love to do magic. Ok lay back and she did and he inserts his dick and says Η μαγεία γεμίζει για πάντα το σώμα σας(Magic forever fill your body/greek) and a golden light engulfs them while his semen goes inside of her. How do you feel, different like I have energy going through my body, well you have Magic, sometime this weekend I will start you on your magical education.

I have a room that will allow you to get a year in an hour's time, so I will take you in there and start your education. You hungry, yeah ok what would you like to eat, some french fries and a cheeseburger, ok Dobby, pop yes master Harry he says in a strong deep voice, bring us some french fries, cheeseburgers, what do you want to drink asked Harry, Coke and Cocoloa, right away master Harry. He pops out and 5 minutes later he is back with their food and drinks, Here you go Master and Mistress said Dobby, thank Dobby and he pops away. They start to eat their food, Harry what are you going to do once we graduate high school, Idk I been thinking about starting high school with you all but I'm old so I probably just enroll in the community college till you all graduate. They talked some more about their lives growing up and what she wants to do in life. Pretty soon it got late and they fell asleep, waking up the next day they got dressed he teleported her home and he went to the command center.

Harry I'm glad you're here, the white ranger has come to town today, what their name, his name is Thomas Oliver, his family just moved here today. Well what are we going to do, when he is alone I will teleport him up here and tell him about his destiny as a ranger. Ok well I better go and see how Rita's doing and Harry headed for the room. Master your back, yes Rita I'm back, I want to know if you want your magic, master my magic is already back, what how he said shocked, it came back to me last night, ok then in the several months I will be permanently changing your looks. Ok master, good I have decided today you will be moving to Potterian my new magical nation, I have a harem of women and you will be in there also. The harem includes elves, veelas, and dark elves, you will take on the surname of Slytherin. Master when will I be moved there, tonight I will come and get you, damn I just got an idea, are there any empty planets by earth that has ley lines asked Harry. Yes, there is a planet and it is even in this solar system said Rita, which 1 he asked Jupiter she said. It has all different types of ley lines and magic rolling off the planet and it has the same oxygen level as earth.

Do you think it will be possible to start life there Harry asked her, yes as I said human life can live on Jupiter. Ok I will see if Zordon will let me and a couple of my elves go to Jupiter and check out the planet, ok master. He goes back in the main base, hey Zordon is it possible me and a couple of my elves to check out Jupiter, sure Harry I have no problem with that. Ok good he goes down to the holding bay for the ships, Dobby, Eddy and they pop in, yes master Harry, get in we are going to Jupiter, they go into the spaceship. Ok power on and the ship comes to life, green ranger power initiated, location of where you are going said the ship, Jupiter. Jupiter time of arrival is 10 minutes, we take off in 60 seconds, ok guys get strapped in, they do and the count is down to 5,4,3,2,1 the roof opens up and they take off into space. Master Harry said Dobby, are we going to that planet, yes how did you know, I can feel the magic of the planet, well ok Harry said. They land on the planet 5 minutes later and get out of the ship, damn I can feel the ley lines in the planet. He gets out the Detector he borrowed from the command center, it shows no native life on the planet however it does show that there alot of metals underground.

Dobby, Eddy there are alot of metal, gold and platinum underground how long will it take to get it all out, he asked, give use a couple of hours and we will have all of it out of the ground. Ok and he goes to the ship, he finds a machine that will make any type of food you, he was hungry so he uses it, lamb chops with spinach and instantly a plate of 3 chops and spinach appear. Root beer and a 24 oz bottle of mug root beer appears, he eats and drink all of it, he then starts to think about this new planet he will make his home. Couple of hours later they came back, master Harry we got trillions upon trillions of lbs in gold, platinum, mithril**,**vibranium. Do the both of you think it is safe to unload properties, they both say yes and Harry takes out 1 of his pouches that holds his properties and says a chant and before his eyes his properties shoot out of the pouches and goes over the planet to match up with the number of acres needed. Millions of properties automatically shoot over the planet into the ground to form it's foundation.

After an hour it was over and about 90% of his properties were scattered across the planet. Ok master Harry It's done and the properties are up and in perfect condition said Eddy. Alright let me get some more elves from their enchanted sleep, he pulls out 1 of his other pouches and bring some more elves from their sleep. Master Harry said the elves, alright everybody as you can see we are on a new planet in another universe so here's what going to happen said Harry. I want you all to make sure all of the properties are in running order, head elves it's your job to make sure everything is ready in a month's time. The house worker elves nodded and popped to their respective properties, alright for the farmer elves I will give you the cattle and crops and make sure we have food ready and crops fully grown in a month's time Harry said, they nodded and left. The rest of you will be in charge of the magical animals, dragon reserves, Potion and silk farms and harvesting acromantulas and basilisks yes master Harry, my goal is to have this planet up and running in a year and with 3 years to have a space station with our own spaceships. Harry then finally gets the Dwarves out of their sleep, Lord Potter they say, I have got you out of your sleep because we have a new home, Planet Heinrich is what it's now called. I want you to build a building for our space station, it should be 5 x's the size of Hogwarts in width and length and at least 20,000 feet in height. We can have it done in year Lord Potter said the head dawf, good I also want a new palace built one that will put hogwarts to shame, it should be based off Potter Palace that was in west England, it will be done Lord Potter.

Good let's go he says to his head elves and they get inside the spaceship and fly off back to earth. They land back in the zord bay, and Eddy and Dobby pop back to Potterian. Harry goes up to the main chamber where the others are at, Zordon what is going on asked Harry. I was just telling the others about the white tiger coin becoming active, ok Harry said, Zordon when will the white ranger be here asked Kim? I'm about to teleport him here, alpha he said and alpha teleports him here now, Tommy lands in the command center. Where I'm at thought Tommy, you are in the command center of the power rangers and I am Zordon of the planet Eltar. I summon you have is because the powers have chosen you to become the white tiger ranger. Tommy is shocked about this, why have they chosen me asked Tommy, they believe you are the best person for the job said Zordon. Ok I accept Tommy said and the tiger morpher appeared in his hand, to morph say tiger power, he takes it and says white tiger power and he is morphed into the white tiger ranger (think drakkon uniform). You now control the Megalosaurus zord, together with the dragon zord will make up the dragon megalosaurus megazord. I won't let you down Tommy says and the others welcome Tommy aboard. Days went by and Kimberly was feeling funny, she went to the doctor and discovered she was pregnant, her mom and dad was pissed but calmed down after a few days. Her parents met Harry but he told them he will take care of kim and the baby and they accepted it. The school year came and went with Kimberly being pregnant she did a lot of assignments at home.

However in early May 8th 1994 she went into Labor and was rushed to the hospital. Come on Kimberly deep slow breaths said Harry, YOU BASTARD you are never touching me again yelled Kim. After 3 hours the head started to crown and 2 minutes later they were proud parents of a baby boy. O she yells I having another baby and another head started to crown and 3 minutes later they had another boy, her parents and friends had come in. They congratulated her and held the babies, the oldest 1 was named Charles Hardwin Potter and the youngest Orion Sirius Potter. The next 2 weeks she moved into Harry's place( house he bought in the rich part of Angel Grove) and had the nursery ready. Harry decided that they needed godparents so they chose, Trini and Tommy for Charles and Jason, Zach and Billy for Orion. It was decided one day that Kim's parents needed to be brought in on the secret. They were in the park 1 day discussing some summer plans when all of a sudden the sky darkens and a voice says People of earth my name is lord zedd and I'm taking over, I will give you 24 hours to get out of Angel Grove he said in a chilling voice. We better get to the command center voiced Kimberly and Harry agreed and they were off

Reviews?


End file.
